Into the books
by WolfStar Leader of Dawn Clan
Summary: One of those story were a person/persons get put in there favorite book. my first story please don't flame. BTW I have changed my name 0
1. Chapter 1

Hi,

this is my first story, please tell me if it's bad.

It will probably be horrible but don't judge.

I will be switching between POV a lot tell me if it makes it bad.

By the way don't own RA

What they look like. Athena is on the left Maddie is on the right.

Third person POV

"Athena, aaaaaattttttttthhhhhhhheeeeennnnnnnaaaaaa" shouted a small cheeky voice. "What!" shouted back her sister. "Can you get me my jacket, I'm cold" Maddie fake shivered barely stopping a laugh "Fine" a annoyed voice responded. Maddie waited, "Three, two," she muttered getting ready to run "ONE!" she heard a scream come from the direction of her room and sprinted as fast as she could out the door" Madeleine Kate Wolf-Hunt get here right now!" shouted a sopping wet Athena. She had unwittingly opened the door and a bucket of lake water had landed on her. "I should have known..." she grumbled as she jogged to chase her sister who was still sprinting to the forest in direction of the treehouse.

By the time she had caught up Maddie was up in the treehouse with a huge range of pine cones and acorns to use as ammo "ATTACK" Maddie yelled while throwing them all at Athena. "You've started a war you can't finish squirrel!" Athena responded while ducking to cover. ( squirrel is Maddie's nick name because she loves animals. Athena's nickname was Ranger because she loves Ranger's apprentice)

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading this far 

By the way can you see the pictures?

if not can someone tell me how to get pictures on here?

Athena on the left Maddie on the right

The war lasted for ages before both sides ran out of ammo. "I won you lost" Athena teased Maddie ( by this time Athena is dry because she has been running around). NO! I won!" Maddie replied as Athena shrugged and said "your in denial".  
>Athena climbed up to meet Maddie in the tree house. She looked around. "Still neat and tidy" Maddie said then pointed to Athena's Ranger's apprentice set that she had purposely scattered every where , "apart from those" she said and screamed when Athena started to tickle her. Suddenly there was a sound like a big gust of wind but louder, the tree they had made the treehouse in started swaying and every thing went black.<p>

Athena's POV

I woke up and looked around. What had happened ... then it all came back to me. The prank the fight then then... black? I looked at Maddie, her clothes had changed! Now she was wearing a purple t-shirt with green vines wrapped around it. Her skirt was green and she had a hunting bow and dagger. I shook Maddie awake. "You okay?"  
>I asked her "I think so... um what happened, what's with your clothes?" she replied. I looked down, my t-shirt now had camouflage designs on it and my pants were green. I also had a green cloak two daggers and a recurve bow. I responded by saying "why don't I scot ahead" She agreed and I climbed down . ;hmm this forest does look different; I looked around. We appeared to be right next to a track. I heard voices and climbed up a different tree than the one Maddie was in, so that if I was found she wouldn't be... and I could test how good I was with the recurve bow I had found.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Athena POV

I looked down at the two riders who were (or seemed to be) in deep discussion. They were dressed sort of like me with long cloaks and longbows (or one long bow and one recurve bow) they were riding short scruffy ponies and looked deep in discussion. Hmm they look familiar. When they rode under my tree the youngest one gripped a branch and pulled him self up. Luckily or unluckily I was in the branch above him. But, but, this is what happens in ranger's apprentice! Sure enough "Gillian" appeared by "Halt" looking very pleased with himself. "Will" fired and shot then drew his saxe knife at me. I shrieked and swung down, laded on all fours then ran the opposite way than Maddie. I heard a Whizz-Thunk as an arrow narrowly missed me. There were several more arrows some hitting me and some not. I was beginning to tire to. Suddenly some bright spark through their saxe knife hilt first. It hit the back of my head and for the second time that day every thing went black

Halts POV

Will's arrow hit the tree right next to Gillian's nose. He shrieked like a girl (Authors note: I'm a girl so don't take offence) but still managed to pin point will's position. Suddenly there was another shriek and a girl swung down and ran. I aimed for her calf and fired but because I was running and she was running it only grazed her leg. Gillian was doing the same with varying levels of success. Then I had an idea. I through my saxe knife at her and she crumpled to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Maddie's POV

I waited for Ranger to come back. And waited. And waited. I tided up the ranger's apprentice series. Then waited. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and climbed down in search of my sister.

Athena's POV

I woke up. My hands were tied… by my thumbs? Yep, me and my sister were in Ranger's Apprentice. I was lain down by tree. Hmm, I looked around trying to identify the different characters. There's will there's Halt there's Gillian… I kept looking as I identified all the ranger's at the gathering. Finally Halt came over and dragged me to a tent. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING FOLLOWING US" he shouted at me. Even if I was going to respond he gave me no time as he shouted another wild accusation "YOU WANTED TO FIND WHERE OUR GATHERING PLACE WAS DIDN'T YOU!" Still I didn't respond. Suddenly there was a huge shout and lots of crash and banging noises. Halt left the tent.

Maddie's POV

After I climbed down I wandered aimlessly not knowing how to find Athena. I heard a shriek and followed it. I saw three people knock out my sister and tie her up. 'Oh god' I muttered and followed them. But the three who had taken her had horses. DAMN, I said and kicked a tree. It hurt, a lot. I had an idea. I went to the forest and searched for a herd of deer. My sister always said I had a thing for animals as I could tame even a wolf pack. When I finally found some I went up to the stag and clambered up. I kicked his tummy and steered him towards the track with the rest of the herd following behind. By the time I had caught up it was just in time to see a flash of black from a quiver of arrows that looked the same as the three riders. I followed slowly and as i rounded the corner I saw their camp then stampeded the deer hearing the bangs and crashes as the herd wrecked their camp.


	5. Chapter 5

Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihhihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihih

and hi

I would like to thank stormrunner74 and Willow Treaty for being the first people to review.

btw is this story believable?

on with the story

Athena POV

After a few minutes Maddie burst through the door. "Athena, there you are. Quick." she said and started pulling off the thumb cuffs. Finally she wriggled me out and gave me back my weapons. Thank god for that! I exclaimed and crawled under the tent flap. Outside there was utter chaos as the rangers tried to tidy the campsite. I pulled Maddie through and started to crawl towards the tree line. We had almost made it when a ranger through their strikers at Maddie. She crumpled lifeless to the ground. I tried to drag her but it failed. I crawled into the forest then got up and ran already thinking of a way to get back Maddie.

Will POV

I re-pitched the tent then looked around at the camp. The deer had caused a lot of damage. Some tents were so ripped up that they couldn't be used and the food Supply was beaten to the ground. The weirdest part was that several different Rangers swore that there was an eleven year old riding the stag at the head of the herd. Wanting to know more I went off to find halt. To my surprise instead of the red haired brown eyed teenager we found there was a brown haired blue eyed eleven year-old. "Halt..." I asked "what" he snapped back. "Is the girl magic...?" "Of corse not!" He replied then muttered something about dim-witted apprentices and idiot children. "Then how did she change her looks?" "Gorlogs beard boy. Its a different person!" He roared. (I know that Halt doesn't say that yet but I have always wanted to write it so...) "oh.." I said meekly. I glanced at the girl. She peeked her eye open then closed when she saw I was watching. "It's okay"I Murmured to her she opened her eyes and said "I know it is. My sister will rescue me soon" then she poked her tongue at me and halt then shuffled so she had her back to us.

are my chapters to short?


	6. Authors note

Hi

Thanks for reading this far

stormrunner74 was my last chapter long enough?

thank you Willow Treaty your message made my day㈳5㈳6㈳5

sadly I have to go on holiday with out my computer but I will still be writing. Expect a huge flow of chapters after that.㈳5

I have an idea for what's going to happen next so stay tuned!


	7. story idea

hi

I'm back!

anyway...

turns out I didn't have time to wright but I'll catch up.

_**BUT! **_

I have an idea for a story but don't feel like I have enough time to wright it all and have seen stories that

have shared authors and wondered if and how I could do that with someone.

any questions review


	8. Chapter 6

Maddie POV

After I turned my back on The big grumpy person the two people left, probably going to annoy more innocent people.

my mind drifted to home... would I ever see it again?

after a bit of thinking about that my mind drifted to my sister.

she was good at shouting loudly being annoyed and being quiet, and I don't think that that would help to save me.

outside my tent I heard the grumpy one and the short one talking.

"And you think the sister will come back for her?" questioned an annoying voice (BTW Maddie finds everyone annoying because that's her excuse when she gets caught pranking)

"Yes definitely" the old one replied. I stifled a giggle. "Now now Maddie" I mumbled to my self "now is not the time to be giggling like a retarded schoolgirl".

but I couldn't help myself, my sister was probably reading her stupid ranger... whoa... I stopped. I remembered when Athena had made me read the entire series of her ranger books. I had actually liked them but told Athena that I hated the storyline. wasn't there something about a grumpy old guy and his annoying companion? before I could think some more about it Mr. grumpy came back. **hmm... new nickname born!.** the newly dubbed Mr. grumpy came back and pulled out a saxe knife. and pointed it at me. "tell us, who you are working for?" he said in a grumpy voice. "well Mr. grumpy," I started to say... until I heard the annoying one laughing in the corner.

"if you have something to say, say it!" I said to him then turned back to grumpy. He had an expression like thunder and was shaking slightly. "answer my question!" he yelled, "Now now, didn't your mummy ever tell you not to play with sharp pointy things or you'll stab yourself" I replied. he was barley containing his anger and I decided it was a bit to risky to keep annoying him... at lest not in English.

"_you are a big grumpy hippopotamus" _I said in elvish (Maddie loves lord of the rings)

he looked at me strangely and I put on an innocent smile.

it didn't work.

**Sorry there so short but I wanted to put something out there and I need to go to bed.**

**bye**


	9. Chapter 7

): so sad...

anyone who reads Warrior Cats watch

watch?v=QyFMx7BiFm4

IT IS SO SAD

if you don't read warriors READ IT!

Athena POV

Back in the tree house I have made my awesome, smart, clever, master plan

Ask them nicely for her back.

Awesome right, I am like, so smart

NOT

at the moment I am stumped.

OMG STINKING LIGHTBULB

say that if they give me my sister I'll tell their future then I'll show them the first chapter in the first book.

Mmmmm. maybe not so good when I think of it.

Damn

or not...

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

I hate decisions.

Maybe, got it! I'll follow Halt and Will to the cottage, sneak up on halt (easier said then done) and say "Your brother thinks your dead" then tell him!

maybe.. Okay I'll do it.

Maddie POV

I think I _may have _gone a little to far with that last comment. He didn't know what I said but I bet he's thought of something as all of my earlier comments were offensive. Before he could skin me An older ranger came in. "halt' he began "it's time to pack up the gathering is ending, two Kalakara have been reported and you, will and," he paused then pointed to me "her are going to hunt them down"

**_"WHAT!"_**

Yay I updated!

I feel so special


End file.
